春
by SilvermistFox
Summary: The miracles of when Spring time finally comes around for two, but then, who will break through first is another thing.
1. Rumor Has It

**Inuyasha crossover Ouran High School Host Club**

 **Chapter 1: Rumor Has It**

"I'm sorry Ootori-sama, but this boutique has been booked for today," the clerk told him with a bow as Kyoya looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"Who is it that have booked this place today," he inquired coolly and calmly as he pushed his spectacles up a little on the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry Ootori-sama but they wish to be anonymous," the clerk apologize again, her expression a little fearful of what might happen.

"It's _enough_ , Shippo," a female said strictly as she came down the stairs from the second floor, whilst another male who looked to be in his early 20s came down the stairs beside of her as he seem to try laughing it off.

"Shippo Gitsune," Kyoya muttered as he looked at the male and questioningly at the female that was ahead of him.

The clerk bowed to the other, half turning her back to Kyoya as he watches the two of person that had booked this place. Shippo Gitsune is a rather close off person, where just as little information about him could be found. Though even little information could be found of the girl that is beside of him, though she is often pictured in the magazine with him.

"Is there anything that you've found to your liking Gitsune-sama, Higuarshi-sama?" the clerk asked with a polite smile.

"I'm sorry for him having booked out this boutique," the female with mildly wavy raven hair apologize to the clerk with an apologetic smile on her lips.

"I'm sorry as well for your trouble of being stopped from doing your own shopping," Kagome apologizes to Kyoya with a smile as she turned to the Shippo telling him that they should return back.

In the end, Kyoya was able to complete his task of helping his sister with running an errand instead of spending his time on something more worthwhile to further boost his position in the family. Kyoya watched as the pair walked out of the store, passing him without much of a worry or care. Though the Higurashi female is supposedly annoyed at the Gitsune male, there is this smile in her eyes that she looked upon the other with such affection. Perhaps what it was said in the magazine is true, about her being the lover of Shippo.

 _"Not that it matters. She is after all, just another_ Commoner _,"_ Kyoya thought as the clerk apologize to him as she stood to the side to allow him entrance once the two of them have left the boutique shop.

That was the first time that they met, though the next was something that he had not expected, and that was seeing her in their school, in the second year of classes like his, and in most of his advance classes. Rumors ran amok when Kagome first entered into their school, as most avoided her, talking about her behind her back or whenever she would pass by them. It was not clear on the content of their murmurings,

Though during the times that they are in the school, Kagome never once really noticed of Kyoya Ootori, preferring to keep to herself as she would often be found alone as compared to most of the people who are already paired up or have a group of their own to follow.

"How stuffy," she muttered, having heard enough of it already as Kagome sighed out as she continued to walk down the long hallway.

"If this place is unsuitable to you, maybe it is best that you have a change of school," Kyoya told her in that same calm and calculating tone.

"How cold, do you also think of me as per what all those gossip magazine says?" Kagome asked him with an amused smile.

"Whatever the paparazzi writes and how the people perceive it is something that is uncontrollable," Kyoya told her nonchalantly, pushing his spectacles up the bridge of his nose, catching the sunlight and causing a glare that hides his eyes from view for a moment.

"Trying to be politically correct huh," Kagome mused as she looked out of the huge windows of the hallway, seeing the vast land that is decorated to be like that of a grand castle.

"Well I guess there is nothing much to say, I shall be taking my leave first then, _Ootori-kun_ ," Kagome said, as she walked passed him like how Shippo and her did the day when they are out shopping under his insistence.

To know everyone in the school was really something that he do just so he could weight out their roles and their benefits to him in the long run. Kagome Higurashi is someone that had newly transferred into their school halfway through the school term, not something that he had expected, and she is also not under any form of scholarship as well. The information that he could gather about her is really vague, if not hidden after her bout of weird illness.

Maybe he had been searching in the wrong place all along, and should be instead search into those that are associated to her as a start. It would after all be of great leverage to him for future if he were to befriend someone who is so close to a person such as Shippo Gitsune.

* * *

A/N:

Hello

I thought I would restart this particular crossover and hope not to boggle it up again. I hope that you guys enjoy it!


	2. Afternoon Nap

**Inuyasha crossover Ouran High School Host Club**

 **Chapter 2: Afternoon Nap**

There had been no attempt on Kagome part to dispel the rumors that had been following in her wake as the students of Ouran High avoided her thinking that she was far more inferior than they are.

 _"What a hypocritical and annoying bunch these rich people are,"_ she thought, passing the crowd as she headed out onto the school grounds and into the more dense vegetation wanting to have some time alone to herself before the afternoon lessons begin.

Kyoya who was looking out from the window of the Host Club room looked at a figure walking into the forested area of the school. Somehow, Kyoya was able to immediately identify that the figure walking towards the forest grounds belong to Higurashi Kagome, the cause and stir of the rumors and in their prestigious school.

He watched as the female halt in her steps just a few mere steps away from entering the dense forest, a wind blew up as it whipped her hair about her in an elegant manner. Kagome turned her head glancing in the direction of the school as though knowing that he was looking at her. And just like that, she disappeared from his eyes like an apparition even though he was sure that he had not taken his eyes off of her.

 _"Was it the tiredness of staying up studying and doing some research getting to him?"_ Kyoya thought as he pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes for a moment to rest it for 40 winks.

 _"No it can't be, it could be a trick of the light,"_ he thought as he turned his head away, walking into the area that is restricted to only the club members as he leaf through the pages on the information that he had gotten about Higurashi Kagome, analyzing it along side of that of Gitsune Shippo.

The information that he had received were all something that any one would have been able to attain, something that was all over the magazine, everything else about him is mainly very little. There was no details as to their business dealings or what they are expected to do next, everything was like a blank slate if not black out as though it was a secret operation being carried out by the secret military.

"Okaa-san! Listen to me! Those bad children are not even listening to me!" Tamaki whined in the background, his voice getting loudly as he was no doubt coming towards his direction as Kyoya hid the information within the black book that he always carries about.

"Hmmm, right," Kyoya murmured beneath his breath as he glanced at Tamaki and the Twins that were following him constantly making fun of the blonde, as they seem to await a form of reaction from him.

"Please work harder Tamaki-san," was all Kyoya said as he walked away from them his black book within his hand as he exited the music room.

It would not be long before the next few periods of lessons begin, there was something that he wanted to check on before that happened as Kyoya took out his phone once he was sure that he was finally alone as he type a message and had it sent before pocketing his phone again.

"Is Higurashi-san in school today?" their teacher asked as he looked around the class, marking the attendance of the student here.

Kyoya glanced about his classmates, hearings the low murmuring starting again as they exchanged knowing looks about the many rumors that had spread since her appearance, but he paid it not much heed, only half listening to it as his mind wandered to her.

"Is nobody going to reply me about the presence of Higurashi-san," their teacher sounded out again, cutting through his thoughts once again as he looked bothered by it.

"I will go look for Higurashi-san if you do no mind," Kyoya said with his hand raised as he looked coolly at their teacher. His spontaneous suggestion to the teacher in searching for her quiet his classmates as the teacher contemplates.

"Please be do so then Ootori-san," the teacher said, giving him the permission as Kyoya stood to leave the classroom.

The young Ootori was somewhat surprise at himself but did not let it show on his face as he pushed his spectacle up the bridge of his nose, going out of the school and going towards where he had last seen her when in the club room. It was easy enough for him to catch up in the class, having studied just about everything before hand.

Kyoya paused for a while outside of the densely populated trees area as he looked at it for a moment longer before stepping into it, walking in the parts where sunlight streamed through the openings made by the leaves and branches of the trees as they shaded the ground. Why had he suggested looking for her he wondered, but continued on as he kept a look out for her.

Kagome, who was resting her eyes, had fallen asleep beneath the warmth of the trees where the sunlight that streamed through, warming her up to a comfortable heat. It was so much more comforting to be out here in the nature as compared to being in the school where there was so much ill-intent and senseless rumors. Here it brings her comforts, reminding her of her past in Sengoku Jidai, the peace, and tranquility, that is when they are not being attacked or having to fight against youkai and various other obstacles.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
Thank you guys for your support, here's an update that I hope that you will enjoy. =)

To Sillvog  
Haha thanks! Glad to see that you are enjoying this new crossover. =)

To CK  
Thanks! So glad that it is to your interest, I hope to keep up with that and not disappoint. =)

To daisy. navavirelas.56  
Thanks! =)

To 4Eva Dreaming  
Thanks! I'm glad to see that you are enjoying it. =)


	3. Eavesdropping

**Inuyasha crossover Ouran High School Host Club**

 **Chapter 3: Eavesdropping**

Since the day that he found Kagome in the forested area of their school taking a rest beneath a tree looking so peaceful and undisturbed, she had been on his mind almost constantly. The way that the sun would fall ever so gently upon her, gave her and unearthly glow as though she is descended from above, like an angel.

"Ootori-kun?" his client called out to him after not getting a reply from her. Embarrassed to say, his mind had been yet again away and thinking about a certain someone.

"It is so rare of you to be so distracted Ootori-kun, is something the matter?" his client ask him in concern to which Kyoya pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his nose before replying her as he excused himself.

"Hmmm…how un-Kyoya like to be behaving like this," The Twins said in unison as they look at one another in curiosity and mischief.

"That is indeed true," Haruhi commented as she looked towards where Kyoya is, typing away on his laptop as he chose to ignore the rest of the club members.

"Maybe it is just the upcoming terms' examination that has gotten hold of his attention," Haruhi suggested as she walked into the pantry area to restock the things that they had requested for her to get.

Abruptly shutting his laptop, Kyoya stood with his black notebook and his laptop in hand as he walked past the rest of where the host club members are, startling them when he suddenly shut his laptop. His cool brown-grey eyes glanced coolly at his friends with out much of an expression that cause them to keep their silence almost immediately, and chilling them to the bone. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, Kyoya exited the club room, not interested in playing or hearing their speculations, rumors and games today as he headed to the classroom to retrieve some things from his desk.

"Why the sudden appearance in this school just to pick me up?" Kagome's voice drifted through the door as Kyoya paused in his step and hand from opening the door, standing outside of it as he listened in on the conversation.

"Why not? I miss you, and the meeting today was boring," Shippo whined despite of his age as he snaked an arm around of her waist and the other around of her shoulder as he hugged her closely to his body.

"It's just so tiring to be in the same meeting with Sesshoumaru at times," he grumbled to her, rubbing his face against Kagome's own despite of their height differences.

"Sesshoumaru will not be too glad to hear that," Kagome informed Shippo as her hand continued putting her books into her bag.

"Who cares, he is not here to hear it," he retorted with a snort as he let go of Kagome, and whispered to her, "Though I believe that we have an audience," he told her, looking pointed at the door of her classroom.

"Pay it no mind, I doubt the rumors can get any more worse than it already has," Kagome commented as she clicked her school bag shut, to which Shippo automatically reached out to grab it as he helped her carry her school bag.

Shippo kept his silence except for a smile upon his face as he walked by Kagome's side, letting her take the lead to exit the classroom. Kyoya at that time who was still standing in front of the door, looked in shock when Kagome opened the door to come face to face with Shippo Gitsune and Kagome Higurashi.

 _"What is their relation for her to speak so casually to him in such a manner,"_ Kyoya wandered as he stood to the side nodding his head in her direction, and calling out a greeting as he bowed to Shippo who only smirked at him in a rather arrogant manner with a knowing in his eyes.

"Good day to you, Ootori-kun," Kagome said her goodbye to him more formally as she breezed pass him.

When Kyoya turned his head to look at them, they look like he mismatched couple, as Shippo slipped an arm around of her waist, walking closely beside of her. His free hand turned into a fist as Kyoya watched them walked down the hallway. It is no doubt that by tomorrow the rumors will be strengthened, but that did not seem to matter to Kagome from day one and neither did it matter to him in the past until now.

He was not sure if they know that he had been there hearing parts of their conversation, but if they did he was unsure of the consequence of it, and is not bothered about it since he was in no means interested in spreading or joining in on the gossip and rumor mill.

Sesshoumaru, a fearsome name that they had brought up and yet spoke so casually of it as though it is of no consequence and the lack of fear that they seem to have. There was many that knows of him in their World of business, but just like Shippo Gitsune, there was not much information that one could dig up on Sesshoumaru, though his name is unique enough for anyone to take note of.

Whenever Kagome would come into his sight, Kyoya would always look at her or follow her movements and actions from the side of his eyes. Another commoner in their school was something that he had not expect, that even Tamaki does not know of, and there was not much information regarding about it as well. The only way for him to get those information was the ask Kagome or her family directly.

It was not something that he should be bothered about or care, she is after all just another Commoner, but it is her relation to the likes of Shippo Gitsune, and possibly, Sesshoumaru Taisho that stirred his intense interest. Or so Kyoya reasoned with himself.

Taking out his phone, he quickly typed a message in it as he sent out his requests for certain information to be gathered as clearly and detailed as possible within the shortest time. Though there is already the feeling that he might not get the information that he wanted, as he gave the classroom a last glance before walking off to return home.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
Didn't really expect this many interest in this crossover, but I'm really glad to see it! I hope that you enjoy this new chapter.

To Spastic Freak  
Thanks! So glad to see that you are enjoying this new update, I hope that you like this new chapter as well. =)

To CK  
Thanks so much, so glad to hear that! I hope that you enjoy this new update as well. =)

To daisy. navavirelas.56  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new one as well. =)

To 4Eva Dreaming  
Thanks for letting me know, I've made some adjustment to that part. I've no problem with you pointing things out, it is really of no problem to me and will give me somethings to think about other than work that is haha. I hope that you enjoy this new update. =)


	4. Picture Perfect

**Inuyasha crossover Ouran High School Host Club**

 **Chapter 4: Picture Perfect**

Rumors and gossiping as always revolves around her as more female were excitedly chatting about how there had been a sighting of the ever-famous Shippo Gitsune who was seen in their school recently. It was perhaps days ago when Kyoya had nearly stumbled in on them, but hid from view to listen in on their conversation even if he knows that it was wrong.

"Higurashi-san, will you be interested in being my partner for this project?" Kyoya asked her during one of the classes where they are required to pair up for a piece of work.

Kagome looked at him quietly her eyes lightening up in amusement at his invite as she looked into his cool grey brown eyes. It was really most curious the colour of his eyes, but they are expressive in their own way no matter how much he tries to mask his emotions.

"Are you sure that is the best choice with so many others here that are vying for your attention and _partnership_?" Kagome mused, a smile curling at the edge of the lips as she looked up at him.

Kyoya broke his gaze from hers for a moment to note that all eyes were upon them as the class was so quiet you could hear a pin fall. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, as he turned his attention back towards Kagome, waiting for her response, but her silence was more deafening somehow.

"Okay," Kagome finally said in a teasing manner as her smile spread upon her lips with an amused but somewhat dull look in it.

His heart was racing he realized, neither did he realize that he had been holding his breath until he released it. More murmurs started up around of them as everyone kept glancing over in their direction to which Kagome paid it no mind as she looked down at her book, planning on finishing most of her other homework so that she would not have to do it when she got back home.

"Then how about this afternoon, after our classes, we could discuss it," Kyoya suggested, waiting for another affirmation from her. "Okay, I'll see you then," she replied, catching most of the female's attention whilst there are some that showed their annoyance at her openly as well.

The bell ring, signaling it time for their lunch break as Kagome got up and walked out of the classroom door, people avoiding her as always as Kyoya watches her breeze by like nothing is affecting her with such a coolness around of her that it was hard for him to not have his attention captured by her.

At first, Kyoya was elated, however he later realize that he had made a slight mistake as a frown appear upon his brow, he would have to remedy that later when they meet again in another class that they share later on. As he filed out of the classroom with the rest of his classmates, he hears gossip starting to rise again as it revolves around of them this time. He kept his face schooled and calm not showing any of his emotions at all, as he moved away from them to the cafeteria where he was sure by the time lunch is over, the rumors will have been made known to the rest of the school.

"Kyo-ya-sem-pai~" two particular mischief makers called out his name as he turn a cool head towards their direction as he regarded them just as the Twins made their way towards him, a teasing smile upon their lips. He would sigh out loudly, but it was undignified as Kyoya waited expectantly for what was to come.

"We heard that you are involved with a certain someone," they said on the sly, each sliding up beside of him as they linked arms around of his shoulder from behind.

It was only something that had happened mere few minutes ago, and already the rumor and gossip had somehow gotten out of hand and became even more distorted than he had expected. "How amusing," he said with a certain degree of coldness in his voice that caught their attention, causing the Twin to draw away from him slightly.

Another un-Kyoya like behavior with the way he would react to their teasing was something that surprise them even more, especially that coldness that cause them both to feel a shiver run down their back.

"Kyoya! I heard about it! Our family will be broken if you leave us!" he exclaimed in all his dramatics as he seemed to be performing in a drama show.

 _"This is getting ridiculous,"_ Kyoya thought, as he looked at the Host Club members' antics, somewhat annoyed at their antics, when on the usual he would easily have brushed it off as nothing.

 _"…How the people perceive it is something that is uncontrollable,"_ he remembered saying that to Kagome when they met in one of the school hallway just as he was walking down that particular path.

It was not easy, ignoring the things that others are saying and spreading, he realize, how was it that Kagome Higurashi able to do it so easily and not feel affected by it at all. Much as he was no oppose to the idea of them being together, but it was the ridiculousness of what they are saying about the two of them that made it degrading to her mostly and him in some ways as well.

Kyoya looked around the cafeteria, but she was nowhere in sight, and could only guess that she might be where he had last found her, in the forest resting. It was a scene that he could not get out of his mind, and would more than often picture it in his mind. She who looked like a forest nymph or a sleeping angel with the way the sun would illuminate around of her. It was a picture perfect moment that would inspire anyone.

It was also in that instant that he wanted to keep that a secret to only for his eyes only. The scene that took his breath away, he wanted to then capture her, not wanting her to disappear from before his eyes.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers!  
Thank you all so much for your overwhelming response in this crossover, I can only hope to keep up to your expectation in my future chapters. I hope that you guys enjoy this new update!

To Spastic Freak  
Thanks so much! I'm really glad that you are enjoying this crossover. Haha well I get distracted as well with so many fanfic that I've created, I'm now wondering if there is ever going to be one that will ever be finished before this year is over. I really appreciate knowing that you think my crossover for this is good! Hmmm I've been thinking on a few other crossover myself, and I too have thought of a Sherlock(movie) crossover, seeing that there is one still sitting inside the folder, but it's been on hold for a while as well. =x

I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To InSpirit  
Thanks! I have a number a few of the other crossover that does the same as well, and it has been making me wonder if I should write a fanfic on just the pairing for Shippo/Kagome, but I'm not too sure about it myself. =x I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Tamadream  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new chapter as well. Hmmm about the mobile issue perhaps you might want to write in to the staffs of to let them know about it? :)

To Meeshkla18  
Thanks! So glad to see that you are enjoying it. I hope that you enjoy this new update as well.

To Tolazytologin  
Haha thanks, though I do hope that I do not lose the drive in writing the others as well. =x  
Hope that you enjoy this new update!

To jyre alcon  
Thanks! Well guess we'd all have to wait and see about it. ;) Hope that you enjoy this new update!

To DragonFire Princess

To 4Eva Dreaming  
Haha thanks! I'm hoping to not screw that scene up as well, I hope that you enjoy this new update as well!

To CK  
Thanks! Haha I wonder on that as well, I hope that you enjoy this new update! :)


	5. Library Date

**Inuyasha crossover Ouran High School Host Club**

 **Chapter 5: Library Date**

Everyone was watching them when they were discussing over the project that they are doing together in the library, causing Kyoya to slowly grow irritated at the scornful attention.

"Looks like it would be best if we could wrap up this discussion," Kagome commented with a sigh, not because of the people that are looking at them with both curiosity and in such curious vulgarity like gossiping aunties in the market, but mainly at how agitated Kyoya seem to be.

Kyoya looked at her surprised, unsure of what to say as he looked at her through steely grey brown eyes. "No, we can continue on with our discussion," Kyoya told her as he pushes his glass up the bridge of his nose, looking at the notes that they had gathered thus far.

Kagome gave him a pointed look with a frown upon her brow as she leaned her chin upon the back of her hand, her index finger lightly tapping on the side of her cheek in contemplation.

"Erm…Kyoya-sempai…" the voice of a shy girl broke through their eye contact as Kyoya reluctantly looked away whilst Kagome lowered her head back into the book to hid her amused smile as she looked at the two from beneath her lashes and bangs.

"Please accept this!" The shy brunette girl said, thrusting in Kyoya's direction an expensive looked envelope that Kagome suspect is a love letter or confession letter complete with a flourished handwriting on the front addressed to Kyoya.

"Thank you," Kyoya answered almost awkwardly with a fake smile plastered upon his face as the female blushes heavily before walking away with a slight bow to him towards the softly squealing girls that are not far away giving her their moral support.

Kagome looked up at him with a calm patronizing smile that held nothing but mischief in it, but her eyes they were not smiling, but instead held a somewhat sad look of loneliness. "Your popularity might fall if you remain around me for too long a time," she informed him, already closing the books and packing up their reference and study materials.

"I'd like for our project to go smoothly," Kyoya told her, frowning as he watches her pack up everything on their table. "I do not believe that we are done with our research today," Kyoya said with a scowling frown, making him look fiercer than usual, like when his sleep is interrupted in the morning.

"I think that it is best that we end it today before we gather any more attention to ourselves," was her reply as she gathered their notes together neatly. There really was not much to research into since she has the information needed, this was all just for show of course.

"I'll have more information for you by tomorrow to quicken the pace of our project," Kagome added, already putting an end to their interaction, not wanting to linger in this place for longer.

Kyoya remained quiet, his eyes narrowed at Kagome, watching her like a hawk, as he remained silent, not saying anything about her obvious avoidance of him. The letter that he had just received was forgotten atop of his open book as Kyoya watches her every move.

"Well then, I will see you in class tomorrow," Kagome said with a courteous bow to him, her notebook and a book of their researching topic within her arms.

"Higurashi-san," Kyoya called out looking at her coolly, "This project is not over yet, we will meet for another discussion again," he told her, a double meaning to what he was indicating as she turned to walk away from him.

She was perhaps the first to behave so rudely, whilst Haruhi's own attitude towards him is plainly just her being somewhat more dense and straightforward rather at times. Kagome she only behaved more rudely openly, being dismissive of him as compared to how most of the female would linger around of him. It made him crack a smile, truly amused as Kyoya watched Kagome walked out of the library as heads turned towards her whispering in her wake as their eyes glanced over at him.

In the eyes of everyone around of them, their relationship is merely conveniently that of classmates and partners in a class project. And his excuse to choosing her was that she was the best to work with being one of the few highest in grades in their class, and they all know how he liked his grades and remained competitive in just about everything that he does.

Looking at the love letter that is lays atop his open book, Kyoya's eyes turned cold and steely, not at all interested in it's content or that girl at all. He was not going to let her go now that she had fully captured his attention now. Though first thing first, there is the matter of the 'attention' that Kagome Higurashi draws from the students of Ouran High. He hated how murmurs and whispers of gossips and rumor would follow after him whenever he is with her, and now that he had experienced it, it really makes him wonder if she has the patience of a Saint or something.

 _Vvvvrrrrrr…Vvvvrrrr…_

Kyoya picked up the phone in the library as he packed up his items with a single hand, placing the love letter into his book as he listened intently to the other end of the phone. His contacts and resources were useless, being unable to find out much about them, and that there were far more news that the paparazzi and gossip news had their hands on, but never were they released because of the cover-up.

"Find out more for me, that'll be all for now," Kyoya said into the phone, ending the call swiftly as he gathered up his items before leaving the library, keen on doing some digging of his own.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
So sooooo glad to see how well received this crossover is really getting! I hope that all of you enjoy this new update in story, always so happy to read all of your reviews!

To Tigerluver13  
I'm not really too sure how many takes there are in spelling his name, though this is really hmm...easier? to type? I can't easily type in the eh special letters, so usually it's a copy paste for me, but even that can be somewhat tedious as well. I hope that you enjoy this new update~!

To Spastic Freak  
Haha yea I guess it is, found this interesting manga on Sherlock but not off the BBC or the movie over in mangago, and I've been hooked. =x Would look to see more of that Sherlock too~

So glad to hear that you enjoy this new fanfic of mine, and I hope that you enjoy this new update as well!

To CK  
Thanks, so great to hear that from you, I hope that you enjoy this new update as well!

To InSpirit  
My apologies on missing it, and yes, I do get what you means, yes, the jealousy, I do that quite a lot in my other two fanfic with GI Joe and RED 2 crossover. I think it might just be me to be interested in exploring into the taboo, or maybe I've been reading too much of that in manga. =x

I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To DragonFire Princess  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Tolazytologin  
Yup! I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To LegitForDays  
Hahaha I'm not too sure? So glad to see that you enjoy this fanfic and I hope that you enjoy this new update.

To jyre alcon  
Mine is bullying and boycotting in my years in school, so I sort of understand it as well especially since it all goes hand in hand. I hope that you enjoy this new update.

To Applejax XD  
Thanks! So glad to see that you enjoy it, I hope that you do as well with this new chapter.


	6. Troubled

**Inuyasha crossover Ouran High School Host Club**

 **Chapter 6: Troubled**

Something caught his attention from the corner of his eyes as Kyoya turned his head in the direction but saw instead Kagome speaking with someone else who was hidden behind of the wall in the corner. Upon her face for the first time, he saw a fond smile and instantly felt jealous of whoever it was that was on the receiving end of that smile. It made him want to ruin that person for being able to get her to show such an expression.

Kyoya turned his head away, annoyed at what he had just seen as his mood darken rather considerably, and affecting those around of him to shy away from him out of fear.

"Kyoya-senpai, is something bothering you?" Haruhi asked when it was the down time of the host club. The other members were listening from behind the wall, not too far from where Kyoya is seated as they strained to listen intently.

It was really obvious, with the way that they are working so hard to keep themselves hidden, but that was not happening as Kyoya glared at them as his glasses flashed from the light reflection, giving him a somewhat demonic look as they flustered and moved away immediately.

"It is nothing that I cannot handle," Kyoya replied her curtly as he shut his laptop, placing a hand atop of it as he drummed his fingers on it's cool silvery surface for a moment in thoughts.

"Everyone is worried about you, Kyoya-senpai, you have not exactly been like yourself for quite a while," Haruhi told him bluntly as she gave him one of her smiles before walking away to where the rest of the host club members are.

Looking in the direction where the rest of the members are, Kyoya remained silent in his thoughts, feeling slightly burdened with guilt because of what Haruhi had just said. It was perhaps odd how he did not really care much about anything but his father's approval until Haruhi had entered into their school.

His mind wandered back to when she had a fond smile upon her face, and it irks him how he was not on the receiving end of it. His hands closed into a fist as he hid his expression unknowingly being observed by Mori who was standing not too far away, leaning against the wall.

It was about time to leave the school again, everything had lately been nothing but a boring routine that she had to get through with in life. Though repeating schooling and studying in the different years was starting to bore her, but at it was what affirm her existence of being 'alive'.

Sesshoumaru and Shippo had both expressed their own worries when they found someone poking around trying to gain information on them. The trio had always been careful regarding about their background being long-lived as they are, things tend to get complicated if the public were to find out that they do not exactly age normally and turn them into experiments.

"I'll be careful, just keep me informed," Kagome told the person on the other end of the phone before ending the call, as did the other at the same time.

"You two worry too much," Kagome told Shippo who had come to pick her up in his ride as the chauffer waited for them at the school's lobby.

"It's called being cautious," Shippo pointed out as he carried her school bag. It was something that she had tried stopping, but then he would always win and ended up carrying her school bag for her.

"There's nothing that anyone can find out about us unless they are like us," Kagome commented as they walked down the hallway of her school, passing by several students who were squealing in excitement at seeing Shippo, whilst rumors started up at the same time as they females would point towards her and the males would let their eyes lead between them.

Kyoya watches the two as he stood behind of a wall, watching the two walked out of the school. He was just about to leave himself, though looking around at the people that have seen them, Kyoya could foresee of the rumors that will be rising again. Pushing his spectacles up the bridge of his nose, Kyoya crossed his arms wondering if she was going to be all right with the new rumors that might be flying about the school, perhaps something even more ridiculous than what had been going on around of her.

Perhaps something like about tomorrow's rumor, he might be able to do something about it to not make it get out of hand. _"Why am I thinking of something redundant like that?"_ Kyoya asked himself as he gripped his school bag tighter before turning to walk down the hallway to the lobby where his limousine was most probably just waiting.

He was not sure if he should be looking forward to tomorrow but ever since having met with Kagome up close and personal, he could not help but to silently follow her with his eyes and never really saying much. She had thoroughly messed up his world and thoughts. Though one thing was for sure, he eyes were currently set on Kagome and he was not one to divert his attention and focus away.

"Kyoya Ootori huh…What a troublesome child," Shippo commented with a snort but it was ruined with that devilish smile on his lips as he looked out of the car's window before returning his attention to his phone.

Kagome remained quiet as she glances over at Shippo from the corner of her eyes, leaning back in the car seat as she crossed her arms before of her chest. Kyoya Ootori is perhaps one of the few in the school that talks to her, or willingly work with her without her having to approach them, though, making friends can be so difficult, especially for them, there was just too many issue of sorts.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers!  
Thank you guys so much for your patience and interest in this crossover, I hope that you enjoy this new update and have a great week!

To Spastic Freak  
Thanks so much! I'm more particular towards Kyoya myself, though I've never really explored to Mori, but it does sound interesting, maybe even Nekozawa. =x I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Tigerluver13  
One will never know~ I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To CK  
In some ways, yes! So glad to see that you are enjoying this story thus far, I hope that you enjoy this new update as well!

To Tolazytologin  
Well some things here and there, or maybe even the lack of it. Hope that you enjoy this new update!

To jyre alcon  
I hope that you enjoy this new update. =)

To Purplediamon  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update!


	7. Summer Finally

**Inuyasha crossover Ouran High School Host Club**

 **Chapter 7: Summer Finally**

 _"Finally, it is summer,"_ Kyoya thought as he tossed in his bed, turning and shifting his body as he found his comfortable position and spot, heavy eyes closing as he finally was able to put down his work to take a short rest.

"KYOYA!" an annoyingly cheerful and too positive energy it felt was coming from somewhere as the door to his room banged opened loudly, echoing loudly in his ears.

"Kyoya, Kyoya! It's summer break!" Tamaki said overly brightly as he bounded up the stairs to where his sleeping area is located as he felt the bouncing dip on his bed, telling him that Tamaki had jumped on without ceremony.

"Come on! Let's go on a trip with everyone else!" the blonde haired blue eyed teenage boy declare with much _too much_ enthusiasm, trying his best to wake Kyoya up with little to no result.

Kyoya had at first tried to ignore it, his constant shaking and annoyingly loud noise that is preventing him from being able to get some proper sleep. "Get lost," he growled out in a dangerously low voice, bloodshot eyes glaring at Tamaki from under the blanket, practically stoning the blonde in his actions and spot as Kyoya tugged at his sheets roughly around of him before finding his comfortable spot again.

Tamaki was still frozen on his spot even when the Hitachiin Twins made their appearance, but were more fascinated by his statue like appearance by Tamaki seemed to be transfixed in. Thus is the usual routine of the host club members as they pestered and disturbed the peace in the Ootori residence.

"Hello mama? Mnnh, I'm here safely already, we will be starting working soon, so please call me if you are interested in coming up with everyone else," Kagome spoke politely into the phone with affection.

It was only the beginning of summer, and already, the heat is just too hot, which is why she would prefer to escape to the towns where it is closer to the untouched nature. And also it reminds her so much of the past, something that she had abandoned a long time ago, not wanting to face it again, which is one of the few reasons why she had distanced herself from the people around of her except for those that she holds close to her heart.

"Hello Jinenji," Kagome greeted with a smile at a man who is could most probably easily join in the sports scene of being a star basket baller.

"It's good to see you again this summer Kagome," Jinenji commented with a smile as his glass blue eyes smiled at her with pure happiness, dressed simply in traditional garb as he welcomed her in one of the bigger private room of a private restaurant that she will be working in this summer.

They talked over tea, catching up with everything going on in the big city and the shy hanyou voiced his reluctance of the city areas and how he would rather avoid them. It was not something that Kagome will try changing, though agreeing with him instead on being better to be closer to nature.

"Excuse me, Kagome-sama we would be needing you to go over the menu for tonight," one of the staff working in the restaurant told her as she politely sat next to Kagome, awaiting for her answer.

Maybe about 3 to 5 hours out from Japan via the express shinkansen, is a rather quaint little town, though heavily populated and full of tourists with great onsen, her restaurant is located about maybe about another 30-minutes drive out to get there. It was really a place that they had acquired long ago, along with the lands where they treated it as a nature reserve, sometimes even doing some farming where they raise various ingredients that will sustain the restaurant as well as it being a hobby turned job for Jinenji so that he may continue living out of sight of the normal human's eyes.

"I'm sorry for this Jinenji, but if you will join us tonight for dinner, I would love to have you enjoy our food here, prepared with the finest ingredients that you have provided us with," Kagome told him with a gentle smile, as she turned her attention towards him.

"No thank you Kagome, I should be getting back to tend to my own crops as well, it is about time for me to water," Jinenji said, slowly getting up as he was careful in maneuvering his body to not hit or topple anything over.

"Then if it is not too much trouble, would you allow me to visit your farm as always?" Kagome asked him again, this time getting up along with him as she walked him to the main entrance of the restaurant.

"Of course, after what you have help done for me, you're welcome there anything," Jinenji told her happily, exiting the restaurant with a wave of his hand as they bade their goodbye.

She loved visiting his farm whenever she has the opportunity to, it was one of the few places that seem to have never changed, and that place relaxes her so. After all the ridiculous rumors that flies about the Ouran High school, she really needed a place to relax before returning back home just before summer is over, just so that she will be able to spend some time with her family, and not looked like anything was bothering her. Even if there were, she could just lie and say it was most probably due to work.

Kyoya massaged the side of his head, trying to remember where the rest of the club members had brought him to, it was most troublesome whenever they acted this recklessly. Growling, he requested for a pot of tea from the tea house in which he was in, where they are surprising more tourist here and more female staff working in this particular place.

"Great, more annoyance," Kyoya mumbled as he rummage through the pocket of his pants to fish out his mobile phone. The rest of his companions had left him earlier to explore the town near by, leaving him in the mansion alone to find his way about of the area.

Which brings him to where he is at the moment, in town, after having his driver send him there, but sadly none of the Ouran High host club members were not anywhere he had walked about, only to finally settle in a tea house in town.

"Erm…please enjoy this tea," a girl shyly said with a coy look in her eyes as she presented to him the drink he had order. "Also please enjoy this platter of fresh fruits, compliments of the house," she added on holding the tray to her chest as she looked at him expectantly with that deceiving smile.

Taking a sip of the tea that she had poured for him, "This is too diluted, it does nothing at all in bringing out the essence and flavor of the tea," he said, setting down the teacup not at all happy with the theatrics and the not so subtly flirting.

Standing, Kyoya placed some cash on the table to cover the cost, before walking out of the place without much of a care for the girl that was serving him calling out to him. Such a troublesome female, wasting his time like that when there is nothing about the shop in which she worked in has to offer, and neither does she either.

Looking around of the place from outside of the teahouse, his eyes landed on a female figure dressed simply in traditional wear as she carried an umbrella to shield herself from the sun. He was about to turn to walk down the path until she lifted the umbrella to stop and look at the shops to her side.

"Kagome Higurashi," Kyoya voiced it out instead of saying it within his mind.

"Hello, Kyoya Ootori," Kagome greeted, turning slightly as she faced him, the umbrella still open as she a small drawstring bag in the other.

Though her voice was not exactly loud, but somehow he heard it even if they are about 2 stores away from one another. It was odd how he did not exactly find beauty in the traditional Japanese wear, though, after seeing Kagome in it, he somehow has a change in perspective of it. The color that she had chosen is not exactly muted or dull as well, but somehow it suits her, the colors of cream, base decorated with the pink and purple shades of floral of this summer.

Just as the both of them wanted to say something, they kept their mouth shut as Kagome sighed and turned her head to the side for a moment, before plastering a pleasant smile upon her face again.

"Kagome-chan, it's so good to see you here again this summer," one of a senior passerby said as Kagome turn to bow a greeting back in return with a greeting of her own.

"Are you here for all summer?" Kyoya asked as he walked towards her with a hand in his pocket.

Kagome look at him from the side of her eyes as she wave goodbye and hello to a few that called out to her. Of all things, she had hoped to spend a quiet summer away from anyone from Ouran, except for perhaps one exception for now.

"Maybe, I'm a little busy at the moment, so I'll be leaving," Kagome told him, bowing to him slightly as she walked away, back to what she needed to take care of when in town.

Kyoya looked at Kagome who was moving away from him in the opposite direction of where he was planning on walking to. His body moved, turning along with her, as he followed after her at his own leisurely pace, not too sure as to why he was doing that either.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers!  
I hope that you guys enjoy this new update! =)

To Tigerluver13  
Thanks! So glad to see that you are enjoying the chapters.

To jyre alcon  
Hmm I wonder on that as well, but I'm afraid that I might end up diverting the attention away even more than I am now? That is one of my fears sadly. =/ I'm really glad to see that you are enjoying the story thus far and hope that this chapter is not too much of a disappointment to you.

To Spastic Freak  
I've not read one that is exactly completed yet, but I've seen one with hints of it, and it looks interesting to pair them up I thought! xP I must be odd wanting to pair her up with hmmm characters less paired up with? =x Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this new update! =)

To CK  
Thank you! I'm so glad to see that you are enjoying the story! I hope that you enjoy this new update as well. =)


	8. A Sliver of Luck

**Inuyasha crossover Ouran High School Host Club**

 **Chapter 8: A Sliver of Luck**

"Are you going to just keep shadowing me?" Kagome asked as she finally took a break from visiting the various vendors in town as Kagome rested in one of the tea house that most would have passed by in the back alleys.

"I'm unfamiliar with this town and following you would is best as well," Kyoya stated as though it was the most obvious of answer despite how aloof it may have sounded.

"With how advance technology is, I'm sure you can find a map of this town online or get someone from this town to guide you," Kagome pointed out as she popped in a part of the pastry that she had cut out for herself with the wooden fork.

"Technology can be rather poor, especially with how weak the signals can be for such a rural area like this. And I do not know anyone else who is familiar with this town aside from you, so you being here and us meeting is really a good thing," Kyoya said as he watches her from across the table.

Her movements they are elegant, somehow with a hint of flourish that one would not see it unless they are really observing the other. The way that the summer yukata wrapped around of her body also left much to the imagination just as much as seeing her in the yellow school uniform that is distinctive to their school. It was somewhat an interesting experience to follow her, and to watch her, and the feeling was especially different from when she wears a western dress.

Looking at her wrist watch, it was about time, "I've to go, I'm sure with your connections you could get anyone to help you out whilst in this town," Kagome said as she stood up to exit the shop, leaving her share of the payment on the table as she left.

Kyoya followed suit as though in a hurry as he out a note without looking at how much it is, just so that he could catch up with Kagome.

"Young boy, you've overpaid!" the elderly lady that owns the shop called out to Kyoya, grabbing him by his shirt as she held him back.

"I prefer if my customers all pay for the correct amount," the elderly said, pushing the change and notes back into his hands despite him trying to strain his eyes to see which direction in which Kagome had headed off to.

"If you're trying to look for Kagome-chan, you're going to be disappointed," the elderly said as she clasps her hands behind her back. When Kyoya turned his head towards the elderly lady his eyes narrowing at her words.

"It's about time I close the shop now, you should hurry on back home before it gets dark boy," the elderly said as she looked up towards the skies that still looks somewhat bright.

"Wait, what do you know about Kagome Higurashi," Kyoya asked, halting the elderly in her steps with his questions.

"She's a kind and well-loved girl, with Spring following in her wake, but sadly it does not come easy for her," she replied, "Well, get going then boy, it's going to get dark real quick here," the elderly told him last before turning into the shop where the traditional sliding door shut with the sound of the door locking.

He could hardly get it, the later part of what the old elderly had mentioned and frowned in thought of it as he looked at the now closed shop, knowing that he will not be getting his answers from her at the moment. Backtracking to where they had walked, it brought him back to the main road of the town's shopping arcade. There were still many that have their businesses open, but some that are already getting ready to close up once the time is up. It really is a rather lazy and relaxing town here, but that is to be expected for a place where people would come to relax in such small-unknown town.

 _Rrrringgg Rinnnggg…Rrriiiinn-_

"Oo-," Kyoya started somewhat formally, but fell into silence as his hand clenching his phone gripped it even tightly at hearing the high notes of wailing and shouting coming from the other end of the phone, it could be none other than their airhead president to which Kyoya hung up immediately.

Gripping the phone tightly within his hand, he looked coldly at the surface of his phone as it lit up again this time urgently crying out for him to pick up the phone, to which Kyoya immediately rejected immediately. Kyoya looked up as he walked about the town in the setting sun.

Meanwhile, the rest of the host club members were wailing, mainly Tamaki whilst the Twin were teasing him but mostly being more preoccupied with one another as they steal glances at Haruhi. Tamaki always seem to somehow ruin it, always crying and ranting away to her, saying that she was the only one that listens to him despite of her rather too straightforward answers.

Kagome having returned to the restaurant, was in the midst of taking a quick rinse as she prepared and dressed herself appropriately as per the usual, in a more formal and slightly thicker kimono with rather exquisite details embroidered with threats that sparkles.

 _"What good fortune,"_ Kyoya thought with a smirk as he waited patiently for his driver to come and pick him up. One would have never thought that such luck was smiling upon him, as he was about to give in on the thought that perhaps his group of intelligence is really lacking, and inferior.

At least now, things are finally going _somewhere_.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
Thanks so much for all of you reading this crossover! I'm know this chapter is a little too dry, but I hope that it is not a disappointment still. I hope that you enjoy it!

To Spastic Freak  
Haha well thankfully for that in as well, glad to see that I'm not the only one in this department of weird. Hmm never really thought on that pairing type, though I do have a few pairings that I'm interested in, just not too sure about it as always. Well I hope to see more unique stories from you as well =), and hopefully that you enjoy this rather dry chapter.

To TsukiyoTenshi  
Haha not always I guess, but in someway he is. =x Hope that you enjoy this new update. =)

To CK  
Thanks! I hope that you will enjoy this rather dry chapter from me though.

To jyre alcon  
No prob! I do try to reply to everyone no matter how long or short it is. =) I hope that this chapter is not that dry to you!

To Applejax XD  
Thanks! I hope that this chapter update is not too dry for you though...

To daisynaruto909  
Lol you're welcome. I hope that you enjoy this new update and not find it dry. =)

To Tolazytologin  
Haha I wish I have better imagination in that. I hope that you do not find this update too dry.

To readme123  
Thanks! I hope that you do not find this chapter dry.=)


	9. Uncharacteristic

**Inuyasha crossover Ouran High School Host Club**

 **Chapter 9: Uncharacteristic**

"Impressive, finding a way to enter to this place," Kagome complimented as she curled her legs beneath her.

"You made it difficult for anyone to get into this place," Kyoya commented, pushing his spectacles up the bridge of his nose as he looked across the table from where Kagome sat elegantly before of him.

"It's an exclusive place as you might have heard," she commented matter-of-factly with a polite smile as she gestured for one of her servers to enter in with small bowls of dessert for them.

"You're violating the school rules working here,"

"Are you going to hold me in contempt?" she mused with laughter in her eyes at the way that he is trying to make small conversation between them.

Silence, it reigned again between the both of them as Kagome reached out for the bowl of dessert and took her time in enjoying it. Kyoya is really somewhat of an awkward boy and it is somewhat amusing to see that he is somewhat like her, perhaps the shy part of her a long ago.

"I could show this to the school," Kyoya said with false conviction even if his voice did not waver and looked straight into her eyes.

"If it holds up," Kagome pointed out after taking a few bites of her dessert, her eyes glancing at Kyoya.

He remained silent again, with the way that she said it made his thoughts waver for a moment at the confidence that is in her tone.

"Why are you here exactly Kyoya Ootori," Kagome finally asked, breaking the silence as she set her bowl aside to look up at him.

He has been doing something redundant recently, so long as it involves her, and that question somehow stunned him.

"I guess if you do not know, I'll be taking my leave now," she said, getting ready to leave as she got onto her knees before standing up, due to the limitations that her kimono gives her.

He reached out to grab hold of her wrist, leaning over the table as he pull her down and reached out with his other hand to keep her head and lips lock in a kiss that he place in an amateur manner. He is new, kissing like a boy and it brought back memories of her past to her. When he pulled away, she there was a far away look within her eyes as she looked at him with a lost look upon her face. It is endearing when Kyoya saw it and a soft look crosses his face.

Coming back to her senses, "You kiss like a virgin," Kagome said in a teasing manner, as she turned her head away, slowly getting up as she rearranged her kimono a little before walking towards the shoji screen door of the private room that they are in.

"I'll be taking my leave now," Kagome said without fully turning her head back to face him before she exited the private room as Kyoya continue to look at where she last was standing.

That was something new to him, something that he had not really experienced on impulse. Around her lately, he had been losing his head easily or having his mind wandered off easily, it was almost maddening and it was driving him off his edges.

"Kyoya! Where were you? We were so lonely without you!" Tamaki wailed and whined when Kyoya returned back to the mansion after dining and talking to Kagome in the restaurant that she is working in.

"I had something to do," he said simply with a sigh as Kyoya walked up the stairs towards his room, locking himself within it despite of the chattering that Tamaki was keeping up with.

Lying down upon his bed, he looked up to the ceiling, thinking of what had just happened and covering his eyes in a groan at how much of an embarrassment he was feeling at the moment. Gritting his teeth, Kyoya turned his head into the pillow and did something uncharacteristic to his personality and screamed into it.

* * *

A/N:

Hello!  
I'm sorry for the delay in update, but this year my postings will be slow due to an even more hectic schedule. I hope that you guys enjoy this quick chapter update! Take care and happy 2016!

To  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update! =)

To CK  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update! =)

To Tolazytologin  
You're pretty close! I hope that you enjoy this new update! =)

To Spastic Freak  
Haha I look forward to seeing more of it this 2016 again. =) Lol I think my dry run of writing will be coming back again, it has been rather overly dry a drought lately in my head. I hope that you enjoy this new update though.

To starmienight  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update as well! =)

To GiggleboxGirlie  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update! =)

To o0-SilverMoon-0o  
Thank you! I hope that you enjoy this new update as well. =)


	10. Confession

**Inuyasha crossover Ouran High School Host Club**

 **Chapter 10: Confession**

"Do you really have a knack for getting lost in this area," Kagome asked him with a sharp glance, suspicious of him, not believing of what he was telling her about him stumbling about here.

"There's no benefit for me to lie to you," Kyoya told her as though reading her mind.

Smiling at him with coldly at how un-amusing it is, Kagome continued on tracking the mountains as she looked for wild vegetables and some herbs. This is one of the few things that she does, had it not been for Kyoya's appearance things would most definitely have gone even smoother and faster for her.

"I think we should head back," Kagome breathed out with an exasperated sigh, already knowing that she will not be able to get what she had set out to do done as she looked towards her watch.

Kyoya seeing her reaction did not say anything as he followed after her silently, keeping an eye on where he stepped as he watched her back moving so quickly with such familiarity.

"Are you dating Shippo Gitsune?" Kyoya asked out of the blue when the paths started to become much more easier for them to walk on.

Kagome stopped suddenly, as her body stiffened, Kyoya nearly walked into her and cause her to fall, but instead bump into her as his hand immediately reached out to loop his arms around of her waist to keep her standing, worried that she would fall or something.

 _'Did he say something wrong?'_ Kyoya thought to himself as he wondered, never releasing his arm that is around of her waist. _'She's shaking…'_ he thought, worried now that perhaps he had stepped on an emotional landmine and brought back bad memories or something about it to her.

She laughed, as thought it is a joke that he had just told her. "You're really cute Kyoya Ootori," Kagome said in between of her laughing as she turned towards him.

The teenage male frown at her, unsure of how he should be taking in what she just said. "Though you may not be wrong to say that we're very _intimate_ ," she purred out the last part, a coquettish look upon her face that made his heart skipped a beat.

This was the first time he saw her like this, and though she is not dressed in designer clothes or even in something elegant, there is just something about her that drew his attention. And that alluring look upon her face was really something that stirred something in him. "Do you like me Kyoya Ootori?" she asked him, her playful as her eyes seem to be nothing but a calm deep pool as she looked into his eyes.

"Yes," he replied her simply without a second thought or hesitation, and it somewhat surprised her.

She had merely wanted to tease him about it, but she had never really expected him to reply her so swiftly and easily.

"I like you," he told her firmly in a more confident and louder voice after not hearing a reply from her and saw the look on her face that he took it as surprise and disbelieve.

Pushing him lightly away with a chuckle beneath her breath as she slowly extracted his arm away from her waist, a firm but gentle hand upon his chest as she created the distance between them.

"You should not joke about something like this Ootori-san, after all, we're of different class and I'm just someone who has one too many rumors and scandal about me," Kagome told him as she turned to walk away.

It never really affected her, how people think about her, but sometimes she really hates it, especially how it hurts the people around of her. With just a few simple words, she could have all these dispelled and never to arise again in the media or gossip magazines.

"I really like you," he called out from behind of her, taking long strides as he closed the space between them, "Why do you not believe what I say?" he asked her frowning at it as he reached out to capture her small hand within his.

"I just believe, Ootori-san, that you should not be seen so often or officially with someone like me," she told him sadly with deep hurt in her eyes even if there is a smile upon her face.

"Kyoya," he told her frowning at how she had reverted to calling him in a more formal and unfriendly manner.

"I need to get back, I've some things that I would need to do," Kagome said as she twisted her hand out of his grasp despite how he tried to hold onto it.

"Wait! Let me walk you back!" Kyoya called out loudly after her as he ran up to catch up with her, helping her down as he grasped hold of her hand firmly, being more considerate to her than she suspect of him being himself.

"You do not need to behave like this," Kagome told Kyoya once they are out, taking her hand back as she regarded him.

"I can walk the rest of the way, it would be best if you call for your chauffeur or your friends," Kagome suggested to him as she started walking away from him.

He was somewhat stunned at what she had said, but it was somewhat untrue, what she had said. He wanted to do that for her, as compared to when he had to put on a false and patronizing smile when it comes to the 'clients' of the Host Club. Kyoya frowned at her words, but his feet took voluntary steps as it went towards her to follow after her even after she had told him it was unnecessary.

Kagome Higurashi is for sure not an easy one, but he is determined to chase after her, after he had come to that sudden realization of liking her.

* * *

A/N:

Hello!  
Sorry for the long absence and lack of update for some of my stories, it has been rather dry for me to write some of them. I hope that you guys enjoy this new update!

To Spastic Freak  
Haha thank you! It's gets rather dry in my head from time to time thus the long period of no update sometimes, if not is I have other plots swimming in there that is screaming at me to write it out. (Thus the new story again haha) I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Tigerluver13  
Hahaha I thought that it would be a cute reaction to see from Kyoya, yup it is not exactly a rejection, well not in my view lol. I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Applejax XD  
Haha yes, thank you! I hope that you enjoy this new update!


	11. Outside of Work

**Inuyasha crossover Ouran High School Host Club**

 **Chapter 11: Outside of Work**

Booking was impossible at her restaurant, but somehow he was invite a few number of times by people he had least expected to dine in '春' and much to Kagome's dislike. Still she would often make an appearance and always acted appropriately despite of his appearance. However after a handful of times, Kagome started taking notice of how each of the people that had invited Kyoya along with them, have something in common and she did not want to give them the joy of it as well.

He would often have flowers sent over to Kagome on and almost daily basis, each day the flowers that he gifted her will be different from the next, always so exquisitely done as well. Those flowers however she would have her staff use it appropriately for their restaurant, and often they would have a small amount of it be left to brighten up her room they say.

"I really love how tranquil it is here," Kagome commented as she helped Jinenji tend to his vast land of produces.

"Perhaps you should give him a chance," he says, kneeling on the soiled ground as his hands paused for a moment to tend to the herbs that he had been cultivating for so hard.

"…" Her body stiffened, not really expecting him to say anything the person currently interested in her. "I'll be leaving earlier this summer," she told him, trying to change the topic as she continued working the land again.

"He might be different," Jinenji added, as he worked not too far away from her, busying his hands as he glanced over at her.

"We just got a new batch of tea leaves in, this time from Tibet, join me for a pot when you feel like it," Kagome told Jinenji with a smile as she ignored the rest of what he had said.

Kagome left just as teatime was coming, back to her restaurant as she travelled by foot, already used to all the amount of walking since her traveling time in Sengoku Jidai.

"Kagome?" a male voice called out to her, Kagome froze, the familiarity of it causes her to freeze as she stopped in her tracks and turned around slowly.

Kyoya was not alone, the rest of the host club had dragged him out to explore the area with Haruhi despite of her protest, and his. However, being able to bump into her here instead is a fresh change and very much to his delight as well. The others having heard of him calling out to her turned their head in her direction after following his line of sight with interest. He is not often this open in calling out to another, not especially by their name.

The host club members of course know her, having seen her in the school and not to mention the rumors that follow after her. The Twins however were far more interested in her as they immediately slink on over to her side like two snakes as they got up close to her side. Kagome flinch as she moved away from them, feeling the heavy look that Kyoya was giving her when the Twins were by her side.

"Kagome-chan, fancy meeting you here," the Twins said as they circle around of her like a predator to a prey, teasing her, as they got even closer to her side.

"Nice meeting all of you again," Kagome acknowledged politely as she stepped away from the Twins putting space and distance between them and much to the pleasure of Kyoya as it was made evident in his eyes, but his hands still remained clenched into fists by his side as he hid it in the pocket of his pants.

"Excuse me, I'm being missed and have to return now," she excused herself as she tried to leave, but was instead held back by Tamaki and the Twins as they tried to hold her back to join them.

Somehow she had left and Kyoya was conflicted whether to feel relieve that she is finally leaving or sad at her leaving, but he was disappointed that she had not really giving him much of a look and already in a hurry to leave them it seems, causing him to frown at it.

"Kagome-senpai seems to be bothered," Haruhi commented for the first time as she watch the other female walk away from them never turning back whilst the Twins commented about Kagome in the background, openly discussing about her.

Kyoya did not comment as he looked at Haruhi a questioning look in his eyes as he wondered on her words. She had been on his mind for quite a while and had personally started finding out more things about her as well just so that he could understand her. Sometimes during their stay there when he is able to separate away from the rest of the Host Club, he would visit the old lady's shop where he had visited with Kagome once. When he practically shadowed her that is.

She of course heard what Jinenji had said and it kept ringing in her mind, it made her frown more than usual, and her choice in males has always been terrible. Now with a human like Kyoya, it made her wonder but the headache of the problem made her reject the idea of possible entering into a relationship again.

"Let's get ready to welcome the guests for tonight," Kagome told her staffs after she had joined them for dinner, and left to get dress to prepare to welcome the guests that had made reservation.

Kyoya on the other hand was too getting dressed as he prepared to meet with another businessman that had invited him for dinner tonight, though the name was not given, but he know from the previous experience that it is not someone of any lower rank or position as compared to the last one, and just as influential as well.

"Kagome," he mumbled her name with interest and longing as he gave his image a final look before leaving the place as his chauffeur waited patiently in front of the mansion.

It is surprising even to him with the way that she had somehow caught his attention and once someone caught his interest, he refuses to let go that easily.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
My apology for the delay in reply, nothing really came to my mind for the update, so I hope that you guys enjoy this for now. Take care!

To Tigerluver13  
Yup, reasons that I will be explaining soon enough! =D  
I should really stop making him OOC, I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Spastic Freak  
I felt that it was dry and now this new update still feels dry to me? I hope not so for the next one but it might just get interesting in the next update. =D I hope that you enjoy this new update, the next one will be good (or at least it is in my mind already) xD.

To Applejax XD  
Isn't it cute? xP I hope that you enjoy this new update!


	12. For Two

**Inuyasha crossover Ouran High School Host Club**

 **Chapter 12: For Two**

Kagome frowned when she entered the room, not at all sure what is going on when she saw Shippo and Kyoya in the same room.

"Hello Kagome, I thought it'd be nice to give you a surprise visit," he told her warmly with that same childlike tone when he spoke to her, but his voice at this age is much deeper now, full of alluring charm and seduction without him even trying.

"Then why have Kyoya with you?" she asked with a deep frown as she looked at him, not sure on what he is playing at, finding it even weirder to see that he had invited Kyoya to join him for dinner tonight.

Even Kyoya, was surprise at seeing Shippo seating in the private room, waiting for him to arrive. The silence between them was awkward in the first place, but when Kagome appeared, it became even more awkward for him as he did not know what to say. His face showed his current troubled look as he looked between the two that has one too many rumors about them flying about. In circulation.

"Just to join me in enjoying a meal, I'm just merely curious about him," Kagome frown more at his words as her head tilted to the side, studying Shippo's expression, but he had gotten just as good as Sesshoumaru in hiding them.

"I hope you do not make things difficult for him," she commented, "Dinner will be served shortly, we have your favorite on the menu today," Kagome informed Shippo before leaving the room as she sent down instructions to have dinner serve whilst she makes her rounds amongst the various private rooms to tend to the others.

Seeing that Kagome had left, Shippo still did not say anything as he poured for himself a glass of sake from the bamboo container, taking his time to enjoy it in sips before placing it down. The reason for him taking his time is really also because he did not want Kagome to overhear what he is spoke to Kyoya about.

"What are your intentions towards Kagome," Shippo asked as he looked at the other, jade green eyes shining brightly like a glowing stone as he studied every little thing about Kyoya.

"What do you mean by that Mr. Gitsune?" Kyoya asked calmly as he regarded the other before of him.

"…I'm not one to like someone wasting my time," Shippo told him, using a tone that is just as cold and monotonous as Sesshoumaru's own.

"I do not mean to have any disrespect Mr. Gitsune, but would you respect my decision in not wanting to disclose matters regarding to my personal life?" he asked the other with all politeness.

Shippo was left without words to return to the young boy in front of him, "So be it," he replied simply and calmly just as he heard the familiar sound of footsteps coming in their direction from not too far away.

Kagome hosted them perfectly as usual, without any special treatment, and once the meal was over, Shippo had chose to remain behind, insisting that he will wait for Kagome to have the restaurant closed so that he could spend some time with her. Kyoya clenched his hands into fists on his lap, hidden beneath the table until his knuckles turned white.

Their interaction in his eyes seemed overly intimate and familiar, causing his chest to feel somewhat hard to breath as it clenches. Jealousy gripped his heart like vice, and he was unable to not let it show upon his face.

Kyoya was told to leave by Shippo saying that there are personal matters in which they would have to discuss and he was just being a hindrance. He felt a doubt rise in him, feeling that what they have to say might be more than what he had made sound important, that might implicate his own interest towards Kagome.

At first, Kyoya had wanted to resist and say that it was fine, but when Kagome walked in with a worried frown upon her face as she looked towards Shippo, she kept her silence as she glanced towards him. The looked that she gave him was really merely a glance before shifting her sight back towards Shippo's own. Their ability to silently communicate with one another and yet able to understand one another was something that made him fell like he was the one that is getting in both of their ways.

With much reluctance, he finally opened his mouth saying that it was getting late and he should leave. Without much of a goodbye, Kyoya left the two as he walked out of the private room on his own, slipping into his pair of shoe swiftly as he left the restaurant with much haste. He is merely still a student, the youngest of the Ootori, and it felt like he already lost to Shippo Gitsune, a person who is already atop of the world and has everything.

When every thing has once again regained it's silence and peace, Shippo turned his brilliant eyes towards Kagome with a questioning look, "Are you interested in Kyoya Ootori?"

The question itself was something that surprises even her, she had not really given it much thought, always thinking that he was more of a trouble with that way things has been going on for her and him whenever they are seen in school together. Kagome remained silent, not wanting to say anything but a mocking smile appeared upon her face as she considered his words.

"Will you date him?" Shippo asked her again this time, taking in her expression as she looked out towards the untouched nature that surrounds them.

"Maybe not,"

"Then what about dating me," he asked her a question that sounded somewhat serious and yet at the same time seem to be teasing her.

Kagome frown, not knowing how to answer it, she had never really considered it, but with Shippo who had always been by her side, he had never once let her down or done things to upset her, and knows her even better than herself, something that she sometimes wonder if he had been spending too much time on her instead of finding a possible mate or girlfriend for himself.

"Perhaps," she muses a lonely smile upon her lips, but her eyes were looking far away into the distance with a daze like look within her eyes like she is daydreaming.

Her answer surprised him, but he felt happiness swell within him from hearing it.

* * *

A/N:

Hello!  
Here's a quick update that I hope you guys enjoy!

To Tigerluver13  
Thanks!  
I love his character as well, though it is rather sad that he did not get much screen time. I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Spastic Freak  
Thanks! I hope that this installment is not going to disappoint you! I thought I might just throw in a little more for her into this chapter. I hope that you enjoy it!


	13. Rivalry

**Inuyasha crossover Ouran High School Host Club**

 **Chapter 13: Rivalry**

Invitations to dine at '春' stopped after that day, even when Kyoya dropped by the restaurant and area where he had bumped into her, though his luck was not as good and never once was able to bump into her. Before long and without another chance to meet her again, he left with the rest of the Host Club as they made their way back to Japan. And that is when he saw the gossip mill running as strongly as ever.

Kyoya is not really one who read or bother much about gossips, rumors and whatnot, but what he saw in the news, though it is something he should not be surprise about, but somehow looking at the current gossip made him feel alarm.

"Have you heard? I've a friend who was in Roppongi, saw Shippo Gitsune was out with that girl in the rumor!" A group of girls gossiped in loud whispers as they giggled and gossiped about it a little more before moving onto the next hot topic.

When school started again, Kagome was not seen on the first day much to Kyoya's disappointment, but the rumors and gossip going around amongst the students and some of the teachers made him clench his jaw and nearly grinded his teeth into powder.

Though when he next saw her, about after the lunch bell had rung, he heard more people talking as they talked about how a few of the students have seen Shippo Gitsune sending Kagome to school, escorting her even all the way to the classroom before leaving her to her classes.

In her wake, she always leaves people to talk about her behind her back, but none would say it in front of her. Even the few that tried to question her 'politely' came out with nothing

"Are you going out with him?" Kyoya could not help but to ask on one of the days when they were doing some work together in organizing for the school's next project.

 _"They can't even have a_ normal _fundraiser,"_ Kagome thought to herself as she did as she was assigned and followed Kyoya's lead, seeing that this is her first school major activity in Ouran High, completely not hearing what Kyoya had asked of her.

When he did not get a reply from her, Kyoya turned his head to see her hard at work as she looked through the contents that showed up on the laptop screen. Did she hear what he had just asked of her, or is she ignoring him on purpose. His jaw tightened as he looked at her, fingers busily flying across the keyboard as she typed out something without so much as to look at the keys.

"Higurashi-san," he called out normally, but still received no reply as his eyes turned towards her.

Finding someone's eyes on her, Kagome turned her head to see Kyoya looking at her intently and too seriously. "Stop looking, if you want, take a picture or grab one from the magazine, it will last longer," Kagome told him in a not so good manner as she returned her attention to the screen.

 _Bbrrrr…Bbbrrrrr_

"Hello?"

"En, I'll be done soon, we're in the classroom at the moment,"

"Mnh okay, I'll see you soon," she said before ending the call.

Kyoya heard the entire one-sided conversation from Kagome, and more or less could perhaps guess whom it was that she was talking to over the phone. He looked at her, hand clenching into two tight fists.

"Are you two dating?" he asked her again, this time he saw a weird look passes her face before it once again returned to it's calm indifference.

"I'm sure there are many other things that you would rather be busy about than about my personal life," Kagome commented as she returned her attention to the screen again, fingers flying quickly over the keyboard.

Kyoya did not say anything as he half crossed his arms across his chest, one hand reaching up to push his spectacles up the bridge of his nose. It is true what she had said, but somehow with her, he is unable to just let things settle down as it is and just let it be.

They worked in silence for over a short period, mainly with Kagome doing work whilst Kyoya's mind wandered over to the various possibilities. Only when he heard her laptop closing did Kyoya returned to his senses as he looked at her.

"Everything is about done, I've CC-ed them into your email as well should anything were to happen," Kagome informed Kyoya as she busied her hands with packing up her items and placing them in the school bag.

"What do you see in Shippo Gitsune?" Kyoya asked, his voice strained, forcing it out of his lips as he turned his head towards her.

The way that she looked at him funnily made him feel unsettled as he looked at her with a serious look on his face, yet in his heart and mind, there is one too many emotions and thoughts flew through.

"Does it bother you that much?" she asked him with an amused look in her eyes as her lips curled up in a playful smile.

"I-" Kyoya, wanting to say something, but was instead cut short by someone who he had expected to come so soon.

"Kagome, you ready?" Shippo asked as he entered the classroom that they be in, easily finding her with the GPS location of her phone as he entered without so much as a knock.

However his eyes narrowed at Kyoya as he saw how close that the other had gotten to Kagome, and was instantly by her side in a few quick steps.

"Ready to go?" he asked her again in a softer gentler voice as he reached down to place a light peck on her cheek whilst giving Kyoya a sharp look of warning.

He had known of the other's intention for quite a while of course, and he had made it quite obvious. Kagome looked between of the two male for a moment, before she shook her head whilst releasing a silent sigh as she gathered up her items.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow in class Ootori-kun," she said, standing with the help of Shippo who pulled the chair out for her as his other hand reached out to pick up her book bag.

Shippo did not say much to the other but had a smile that seemed to look at him smugly as he stood closely by Kagome's side as he slide the free hand around of her waist, letting it lightly rest upon her hip bone.

Though what annoyed Kyoya the most was seeing that she did not so much as do anything to remove it. Gnashing his teeth together, Kyoya watched with a strict look upon his face, a lonesome look flashed across the depth of his eyes as he turned away refusing to continue seeing the sight that they make.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I'm sorry for the long wait for an update, my mind has been a blank or so, and one of the many reason why I've been jumping amongst the stories that I've created thus far. I hope that you guys enjoy this new simple update.

To adrian. cmpbll  
Currently it is looking more ShippoxKyoyaxKagome, the end, well, who knows (i'm still thinking on it)? I hope that you enjoy this new update.

To daisynaruto909  
Yup! I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Spastic Freak  
Thanks, I'm never sure when I'll end up disappointing even if I hope not to, but I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To In5pirit  
Haha I hope so, I'm currently shipping this triangle love interest. I hope that you enjoy this new update.

To Applejax XD  
Thanks! I'm glad to see that you like that scene, I hope that you enjoy this new update as well!

To Guest (March 9, 2016)  
I'm sorry on that, I'll try my best to improve on so that you may better enjoy reading it, and I hope that you enjoy this new update!


	14. Competition

**Inuyasha crossover Ouran High School Host Club**

 **Chapter 14: Competition**

Kyoya silently read through the file on the information that his staff had gathered regarding about a certain classmate of his. The file contained all her likes, dislikes, how her room looks like, the things that she does in the weekend, activities, her past and more. All these he slowly took his time in studying as Kyoya sat before of his study table.

He really is a rather anti-social person, until he met Tamaki who forced him out of his comfort shell and did things that he never really had expected. First it was Haruhi that had caught his interest in another female, now somehow she had caught his interest almost immediately since the day of their first interaction. Looking at the paper document and yet not registering any of the words, he remembered the memories of those days and their exchanges.

 _Bbbzzzzz… Bbbbzzzzzz…_

The buzzing of his phone knocked him out of his memories, as he looked sideward at the screen to see Tamaki's name on it. Picking up the phone to hear the overly excited sound of Tamaki calling them out to go to a Commoner's shrine, Kyoya smiled almost deviously, knowing that his manipulation behind the scene worked out perfectly on someone as unsuspecting as him.

He took his time to dress himself, making sure that he is more presentable that usual and yet remaining casual. Looking at himself in the mirror, Kyoya paused and realize what he had just done, and looked away awkwardly as he grabbed his items and left.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki shrilly called out in an overly hyper tone as he waved at him from the limousine that had pulled out in front of Kyoya's house. Walking over to the limousine at his own pace and time, All these while he could hear the excited chattering of his friends as they discussed about the latest on Commoners' habits and the odd things that they do all the way until they reached the Shrine in which Kagome stays according to the information that he has.

The Shrine ground is small, but it was enough for him to see in person of the place where she stays. Though when the Ouran High Host Club finally managed to climb up the high flight stairs to the top, they were greeted with a sight that caused them all to freeze and remained stunned in surprise.

Kagome had been in the wooded areas playing a game of catch with Shippo, laughing and giggling as they chased after one another like playful kittens. When the two of them emerged all smiles and laughter, looking messy with grass and leaves hanging onto their clothes and hair as they were practically falling all over into each other's arms, looking closely intimate as they both helped cleaned and dusted one another off.

None of them had really seem Kagome this released and full of smiles, making her look more like her age and much more relaxed as compared to how much an adult she seemed when they are in school, and under the watchful eyes of the media, or anyone else for the matter from what they have come to noticed. To see her behaving like this when they are finally at the top of the Shrine is a first and something that they found unbelievable.

However amongst them, only Kyoya was the first to react angrily as his eyes narrowed at the sight of the two of them. Even though he knows of their odd and ambiguous relationship, but to see it is another thing, and not long after he had more or less told Shippo of his intention, only to see him swooping in on her.

Haruhi was the first to came to her senses as she called out to her, breaking the sweet moment in which they seem to be sharing, that totally had everyone that is around of them be ignored thoroughly.

"Fujioka-kun," Kagome called out stiffly, as her eyes roamed to see the still in stone group of Ouran High Host Club members, but when her eyes landed on Kyoya, it made her frown.

Shippo who was standing closely by her side, looked at them with laughter in his eyes with a look of indifference upon his face as he regarded the group of teens. And like Kagome, his eyes lingered upon Kyoya, only he had a smug look upon his face as the edge of his lips curled up in a light smile that gave him an all too mischievous and almost smug look added onto his rakish like good looks.

"There's still some leaves on you," Shippo told her laughingly, drawing Kagome's attention back to him as he reached out with a hand to pluck the finer grasses and broken bits of dried leaves off her clothes and hair.

"There, all better now," he told her with a smile as he looked at her expectantly, causing her to smile at him almost helplessly as she looked at his appearance even more carefully and returned the same courtesy.

Shippo reached out a hand to push her hair back as he regarded her with unknown tenderness that was not missed out by Kyoya as he narrowed his cold brownish-grey eyes at them.

"We're going to be late," Shippo told her after looking at his watch, "Let's take a quick shower before our lunch date," he suggested, leaving his words hanging in front of the group of teens standing not too far from them as his green eyes fixed itself upon Kyoya.

Taking his words in, Kagome looked at him and hurriedly ran off into the house to get herself cleaned up for their lunch date, knowing that with their current appearance it is not at all fitting for where they are going.

"I'm afraid that your appearances today will be met with disappointment, as you can see we are really a small shrine here, and currently everyone is busy," Shippo told them before excusing himself, eyes never once leaving Kyoya until he turn to enter the house.

When the teens finally come around to their senses, Tamaki was the first to ask his friends about what they had seen to make sure that it was not part of his imagination or delusion from the hot sun. Haruhi however was shaking her head at his overly dramatic reaction, but instead turned her head to look at Kyoya questioningly who silently glared at the door where Shippo had entered.

"Are you alright Kyoya-senpai?" she asked out of concern.

Kyoya did not reply her but to turn his head away as he took note of the surrounding, and crossed his arms as he regarded the twins and Tamaki making a fool of themselves with that dramatic acting. It was a good thing though that two of their other members were unable to make it today, but it was really of no consequence since his main goal to visit this shrine was really Kagome, but instead got a shocking surprise.

With the way that he sees them behaving so intimately, he really believed what the papers and magazines says about the two of them but did not voice it out but instead note it down as information. And yet it also serves to warn him that he has competition.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Sorry the delay, been rather dry lately as most of you can see. I hope that you guys enjoy this new update!

To daisynaruto909  
I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To  
Perhaps, having him this way might turn out to be an interesting development as well? Well I'm not too sure, but I'm sure that even if you are disappointed in the way my story plot is turning out to be, there will always be others out there that might suit your taste. =) Nonetheless, I hope that you enjoy this new update if you are reading it still.

To AkemiMami  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Aeris Aimara Ciren  
Haha, perhaps he might. I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Spastic Freak  
Haha one will never knows that it might just happen one day. I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To In5pirit  
No, it's not, totally and perfectly normal. =D I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Tommygirl0113  
Next we shall see? I hope that you enjoy this new update!


End file.
